My name is Takako Sohma and this is my story
by 96Dreamer-Of-No-Remembrance96
Summary: Takako was lonely until she met Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, and their three younger brothers. Then the six aliens find out she's a Mew Mew, she's a cat, and a few other things.
1. Is she alone

Miharu: I'm sorry she is a Mary-Sue.

* * *

My name is **Takako** Sohma and this is my story...

Takako's hair is purple and her eyes are gold. She was abandoned when she was nine and she was born of the cat. One day she went blind in one eye when her curse was worsened (by worsened I mean she was an alien) and her life became a nightmare, so she was kicked out of her house. When she cries her tears are full of blood.

Takako was walking towards the park watching the other children go to school. "_It's been eight years already..._" She thought. Silver eyes were watching over poor Takako. "_Don't worry Takako nobody will hurt you._" Takako remembered what her mom said. "Don't worry Takako nobody will hurt you." Takako said to herself. "Oh look at that girl! She isn't going to school!" a girl said pointing to Takako. "Don't rub it in." a boy yelled to the girl. Takako sat down on a bench and said to herself, "Be strong Takako remember what mom said.". The silver eyes walked up to Takako and asked, "Can you come with me?". Takako turned around to see an alien boy with purple hair and silver eyes standing next to her. Takako said, "Okay...". He asked, "Do you want food?". Her face brightened at the word food. The boy with the silver eyes teleported Takako to a spaceship. "Pai, I found this girl on a street on earth." the boy said. "My name is Takako Sohma." Takako said slightly blushing. "Nice name, Takako. My name is Kotaro." the boy with silver eyes said. "And I'm Pai." Pai said. "You don't have last names?" Takako asked. "No... not really." Kotaro said. A boy with green hair and gold eyes came into the room. "Where are all these people coming from?" Takako asked as three other people came into the room one was a young boy with brown hair and slightly gray eyes, another was an adult with green hair and gold eyes, and the last was an adult with brown hair and gold eyes. "Hey, Kotaro who's the girl? Your girlfriend?" The boy with gold eyes asked Kotaro. "Can I live here with you?" I asked Pai. "We can let you live here." Pai said kindly. "Yeah!" Takako said. "You're strange..." the young boy with the slightly gray eyes said to Takako. Takako blushed and said, "I was born strange and I would always be strange whether I like it or not.". The youngest boy went on the head of the adult with brown hair and said in a little child's voice, "Oniichan, she's scary.". "I'm going now! Bye!" Takako said teleporting to earth. Takako sat down on a bench in the park. "There are too many boys in that house. I guess I could live. I mean my mom lived with three or more boys in the same house. What will I do if I get scared?" Takako said to herself quietly, "I think I can cook, clean up, and maybe even become their friend.". "_What if I start to cry in front of them? What if they hate me?What if they kick me out of their house?_" Takako thought. Suddenly an earthquake came without warning and Takako fell down and bumped her head on the sidewalk. So she laid there unconscious with a bloody head for eighteen hours till somebody found her. "What happened to this girl?" Keiichiro asked Ryou pointing at the half conscious Takako. "She bumped her head hard against the sidewalk." Ryou said. "I... I... I..." the half conscious girl said. Ichigo ran into the basement where Keiichiro and Ryou were with the half conscious girl. "There you are!" Ichigo shouted at Ryou. "Who's this?" Ichigo asked. "Mew Mango or Mango." Ryou said. Ichigo looked at the girl. "Who's there?" the half conscious Takako asked. Takako raised her left arm to lift herself up. Takako opened her eyes. "_If only I could see with both eyes._" Takako thought. Takako jumped up and kicked Ryou in the face with the triple spin, flip kick. Takako folded her arms and said, "I still got it in me.". Ichigo stared at Ryou who was laying down on the floor while Keiichiro was staring at Takako in surprise. Takako said, "Now I have to go home.". Takako teleported away. Ryou, Keiichiro, and the Mew Mews see her as human. Takako appeared in the spaceship where she was last. She found the room empty but very very messy, so she cleaned the whole room and went to bed in an empty room. Takako had a nightmare that she has been having for almost all her life. _In Takako's dream... Takako was walking around the main house or the 'inside' and she saw the head of her house. "Why did you betray us?!" the head screamed sending a slash to her face over her left eye. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Takako said crying. "I told you __**never **__to cry!" the head yelled. _Then Takako would usually wake up but this time she didn't._ Another slash came toward her hitting her in the chest thus killing her. An angel and a demon came fighting who will take the young girl. Takako's spirit wasn't ready for the complete death so she came back to life. "You're the traitor!" Takako said, "You don't want me!". "Nobody likes you!" the head screamed at Takako. Then a slash came to Takako's forehead._ Takako woke up at that part of her dream. In Kotaro's room Kotaro woke up too. "What happened? Why am I awake?" Kotaro asked himself. Takako looked around her little room and saw a window in the middle of Kotaro and her rooms. She pulled up the curtain and looked into the next room. Kotaro was staring at her. "What are you doing awake?" they both asked at the same time. "I woke up from a nightmare." Takako said. "I woke up for no reason." Kotaro said. "I wake up at this time every night." Takako said. "Me, too." Kotaro said. "Strange." they both said at the same time. Before they said anything else Kotaro kissed Takako on the lips. Takako said, "Nani? What? Huh?". "I knew you were the right girl!" Kotaro said, "I knew it all along.". "Huh?" Takako asked. "We're connected." Kotaro said. Kotaro licked his lips. The radio turned on. "I need you by my side. I can't live without you. We bring each other closer. We brighten up anyone's day. Together we're one. Apart we're none. We're different but the same." the radio sang. "Awkward." Takako said as Kotaro turned the radio off. "It turns on like that at this time every night." Kotaro said, "I learned to live with it because it's always the same song.".


	2. Is she saying the truth

Three months later... Takako learned everyone's name. The boy with green hair and gold eyes was Kiato, the young boy with brown hair and slightly gray eyes was Kyo, the adult with green hair and gold eyes was Kisshu, the adult with brown hair and gold eyes was Taruto. "Kotaro! Kyo's writing on the walls again!" Kiato shouted. Takako is cleaning the wall for the one hundredth time this week. Kyo likes writing on the walls, don't you get it. Kisshu came into the room to see Kyo writing on the wall, Takako washing the wall, Kiato yelling, and Kotaro staring at Takako. "Kotaro how was your day so far?" Kisshu asked Kotaro. "I don't know." He said looking at Kisshu. "I guess I should go." Kisshu said then he teleported to Tokyo to see someone. Everything stopped as Pai walked into the room. "Where did you get this scar, Takako?" Pai said looking at a scar that covers Takako's left eye. "I got it at the inside of the main house which is far from where I live. I went there because of new years and I was punished because I'm a Baka cat." Takako said starting to cry her blood drenched tears, "I'm just a Baka cat! I have no rights to be punished! I'm my own person!". Takako was really crying, her face was drenched with her blood drenched tears. Takako teleported to Tokyo onto a bench in a park. She was talking to herself and this is what she said, "I lost sight in my left eye and I'm telling the story.". Takako looked up and saw a group of six adults standing in front of her with weird hair colors. "Who are you? Those Baka Mew Mews that my friends' dads talk about?" Takako asked. "Did you just insult us?" the girl with the blue hair asked. "I'm not joining the group. If I'm forced then you might not see me when you want me." Takako said, "And I'm not Mew Mango, I'm not even close.". "Pudding know Mango is Mew Mango, Na no da!" the yellow haired adult said. "Mango listen to us." the purple haired adult said. "I'm not Mango... and I never will be..." Takako said, "I'm not Mango and I'm not Mew Mango... I'm Takako and Takako.". "Who's Takako, Na no da?" the yellow haired adult said. "Mew Mew Mango Metamorphosis!" Takako said transforming into Mew Mango. Mew Mango is wearing a top with long sleeves that shows her stomach, she has a skort that is close to her knee, leg bands, armbands, and she also has boots that go close to her knee. Her outfit is orange and red and her hair is orange with red at the tip. She has the saber tooth lion and dodo bird DNA. She has cat ears, bird wings, cat tail, and bird tail. "Mango light spear!" Takako said as her weapon came to her hands from her tail, it was the same color as her outfit and it was a spear with a heart grip. "Ribon Mango light Disappear!" Takako said throwing her spear and lights coming from her spear as she through it going towards Ryou who she didn't see. The strike almost hit Ryou on the face but he moved out of the way and into Takako's sight. "**You!**" Takako yelled kicking Ryou with a quadruple spin flip kick knocking him down (See she really hates him.). "Not again." Keiichiro and Ichigo said at the same time. "He is annoying." Takako said rolling her eyes, "Now I have to go to a pink cafe and wear a frilly uniform. Right?". They just stared at Takako. "I'm ready to leave now." Takako said walking away. Takako detransformed and walked up to a pole and climbed up the pole to the top. "I can't see my house from here, I guess I should go up higher." Takako said climbed down and walked to Tokyo Tower. She climbed up Tokyo Tower all the way to the top. "It's that dot right over there." She said pointing to a far away point. Takako jumped off the tower and flew like the aliens do. She flew to the place where she said her house was, then she landed on the roof and turned human. She jumped down from the roof and looked at the door. "It's been a long time." Takako said staring at the door. The door opened and a young boy with brown hair was seen. "Who are you?" the young boy asked. "I got lost. Wanted to go to my house can you show me where it is?" Takako asked. "I don't know where a strange lady like you lives." the young boy said. "Can I talk to your mother, then?" Takako asked. The door closed and you could hear footsteps and 'mommy!'s. The door opened to revel a brown haired adult with brown eyes. "I'm lost can you help me find my house? I just moved in." Takako said. "I'll go ask my husband." the woman said. A man with orange hair and orange eyes came to the door. "I'm lost." Takako said. "Are you really lost? Or do you just want to see us?" the man said. "Yes for both of them." Takako said with an innocent face on. "I really did miss you Takako." the man said looking into Takako's eyes. "Can you bring everyone to the door or can I come inside?" Takako said. "No." the man said shaking his head. "Oh... Why not?" Takako asked. "Because if you're here Akito will find out you were here." the man said. "Bye... I guess I could come later that is if I let myself." Takako said to herself. "Bye!" Takako said, "Bye, dad.". Takako walked towards the middle of the street, turned around, turned alien, and just as a car was about to hit her she teleported away with a new scar on her face. "Hi..." Takako said as Kisshu walked past her. "I'm what's left of little miss princess. I'm what's left of little miss goody two shoes. I what's left of little miss lively." Takako said to herself looking at the floor. "What's wrong?" Kisshu asked. "I'm not who I am or who I was..." Takako said, "I'm not anyone anymore.". "You're not anyone anymore?" Kisshu asked. "Watch out... I bite." Takako said, "Face my wrath!". Takako kicked Kisshu with her quadruple spin flip kick knocking him to the ground. The next day Takako woke up early and teleported to the Mew Mew Cafe. "Where is Ryou, the blonde guy?" Takako asked Keiichiro. "He's still asleep." Keiichiro said. "I wanted to say hello and sorry for everything." Takako said, "I really don't like him.". Four months later... "So let me get this straight you're an alien born human and you've been living with the enemies?!" Ryou asked. "Why do you call the family I'm living with the enemies?!" Takako yelled, "They are the only friends I've had that don't say mean things about me!". "Oh... So **that's** your reason?!" Ryou asked. "I **don't** care!" Takako yelled. Takako kicked Ryou in the stomach then his face. "I **hate** you Ryou Shirogane!" Takako yelled, "And I **love **hating you!". "A little too harsh, Taa-chan." Someone said. "Arekkusanda-san? Is that **you**?" Takako asked as a figure came into view. "Yes, it's me." the figure said he had white hair but looked like a seventeen year old. "I thought nobody cared about me because I don't see Mango anymore and Mom and Dad don't want me to see them again." Takako said, "You're the only one that visits me anymore.". "I want to see you everyday but I can't because of the head's evil laws." the figure who is named Arekkusanda said. "Okay... I didn't want to know that Arekk-san. I'm glad that somebody from my family **kind of** still likes me." Takako said. "Do you know that Taa-chan has a twin brother who hates her guts?" Arekkusanda asked Ryou. "No... Not really and when did you come here?" Ryou said. "I came in when Taa-chan yelled 'I don't care!'." Arekkusanda said.


	3. Is she what she says she is

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Four months after the fight Takako and Kotaro are still dating and Arekkusanda hates Kotaro. "What are you doing?!" Pai asked Kotaro and Takako. "**We **are talking..." Takako said. "She kicked me and I fell into the wall." Kisshu said, "She also just bit my hand.". "Who are you talking about?!" Pai asked Kisshu. "Takako... She'll kill you." Kisshu said. Everyone looked at Kisshu like he was nuts even Takako. "I happen to just to not like you, Kisshu-san." Takako said, "I **hate **my boss, he's a Blondy.". "Are you talking about Ichigo Koneko-chan's boss?" Kisshu asked. "Hai, him. He is pure evil. **Evil** I tell you." Takako said then started laughing. "I don't get it..." Kotaro said. "You'll get what I say sooner or later." Takako said cracking her knuckles. Kisshu backed away from Takako. "I need a hug!" Takako said going towards Kisshu. Kisshu was still backing away. "Kisshu-san I want to give you a big hug." Takako said. Kisshu was on the wall and Takako was coming closer to him. Takako gave Kisshu a big hug then Takako disappeared reveling a strange purple chibi koneko and Takako's outfit. "I guess this is how the day ends..." the chibi koneko said taking the clothes in its mouth to the bathroom. "What's with the cat and why is it talking?" Kotaro asked. "It seems like the koneko lives here or something." Kisshu said. "The cat is **not** living here." Kotaro said. The chibi koneko came back into the room and said, "I'm not what you think I am.". Then the chibi koneko walked off. "Strange." Kotaro said. Takako came into the room and stared at Kisshu. Then she said, "Thanks for letting me hug you, Kisshu-san!". "Kitty-Cat Powers Activate!" Takako randomly said then a bright light came around her body. "NYA! Forever will the power unite and form the Kitty-Cat Girls!" Three girls voices said. "There's Tara, Nya!" a younger girl's voice sang. "There's Misha, Nya!" an older girl's voice sang. "And there's their leader Takako, Nya!" Takako sang proudly. The light vanished and three girls in bright colors stood there with matching cat ears and cat tails. "Strange." Kotaro said again. "Get over it, weirdo." Misha said. "I'm here to see Onee-chan, Nya!" Tara said with a big grin on her face. Kyo walked into the room then stared at Tara and smirked. Tara has blonde hair, bright blue eyes, yellow koneko ears, yellow koneko tail, and a light blue dress. Misha has red hair, dark pink eyes, red koneko ears, red koneko tail, and a dark pink dress. Takako has purple hair, green eyes, purple koneko ears, green koneko tail, and a green and purple dress. "I'm ten, Misha's eighteen, and Takako's sixteen, Nya!" Tara said, "I'm from Spain, Misha's from America, and Takako's from Japan, Nya!". Takako put her hand over Tara's mouth. "She talks too much. This is the **only** way to make her stop talking..." Takako said, "So now you know a few things about us, Nya!". From the other room someone asked, "Who's there?". The three girls ran into the room where the noise came from. "Who are you?" Taruto asked. "I tarat ts sha an yonoko." Tara said with Takako's hand still covering her mouth. "What?" Taruto asked. "She is saying that her name is Tara." Misha said. "I tarat ts sha an yonoko!" Tara said again. "She also is saying that my name is Misha." Misha said. "I tarat ts sha an yonoko!" Tara said again. "She is also saying that her name is Takako." Misha said pointing to Takako. "I'm glad you came for a visit, Misha-chan and Tara-chan!" Takako said in a sarcastic way pulling her hand off Tara's mouth. "But, I don't wanna go home, Nya!" Tara said with big eyes. "But you have to go home sometime. I mean Mom and Dad might get worried if their little Tara doesn't get home." Misha said in a motherly tone. "But, I don't wanna go home, Nya!" Tara whined. Tara looked at Taruto and asked, "Why are you staring at me, Nya?". "I'm not staring at you." Taruto said staring at Tara, "Just memories.". "Tara doesn't like when people stare at Tara, Nya!" Tara said cat ear twitching. "Pudding-chan wants to see her Taru-Taru." Takako said in a mocking tone. "She does?" Taruto asked. Tara was confused. "Tara is confuse, Nya!" Tara said, "Who is Taru-Taru and why does food miss that person, Nya?". "I'm Taruto and no food doesn't miss me." Taruto said. "Why are we talking about cheese, Nya?" Tara asked randomly. "We were not talking about cheese." Misha said, "We were talking about people.". "Mew Mew Cafe, here we come. De transform girls, we are going to earth!" Takako said de transforming. The two other girls de transformed and all eight teleported to the Mew Mew Cafe. "Why we go to cafe, Nya?" Tara asked. "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" Ichigo said. "Ichigo, it's me Takako and I brought my friends." Takako said to Ichigo. "Ryou's going to yell at you." Ichigo said. "Hi, Nya! I'm Tara, Nya!" Tara said, "I'm from Spain, Nya!". "she's talking again..." Misha said as she put her hand over Tara's mouth. "Ichigo why is your hair pink?" Misha asked, "Are you special?". "I was born with pink hair." Ichigo said, "Why is your hair pink?". "I was born with it, too but I was also born special." Misha said, "I am known as the Dark Mew Ichigo.". "Dark Mew Ichigo?" Ichigo asked. "Where is Pudding?" Takako asked Ichigo. "She's doing tricks in the middle of the cafe." Ichigo said. Misha took her hand off Tara's mouth. "Pudding, I have a friend who would like to meet you." Takako said to Pudding. "You're Pudding, Nya?" Tara asked. "Hai, Na no da!" Pudding said. "Tara's Tara, Nya!" Tara said pointing to herself. Tara's hair bounced in the wind as she jumped four feet off the ground and flipped in the air four times then landed safely on her feet. "Tara, don't do that any more." Takako said. "But, Oneechan, Nya!" Tara said. "She looks like Pudding when she was younger," Zakuro said to Keiichiro, "and the other girl with pink hair looks like Ichigo when she was younger.". "Stop talking! I don't care if you make fun of me but do **not **make fun of my friends!" Takako snapped at Zakuro, it was the first time she **ever** snapped. Ryou walked into the room. "Takako what's going on?" Ryou asked. "Ask my friends." Takako said pointing to Ichigo and Misha. "Oneechan why are you pointing at Oneesama, Nya?" Tara asked, "Who is the boy with the cat ears, Nya?". Everyone stared at Tara like she was crazy, but she isn't because Ryou had cat ears. "Ryou, why are you wearing cat ears?" Everyone asked Ryou. "Hey, I can wear them when I want." Ryou said. "You are a meanie, Nya! For disrespecting the cats of the world, Nya!" Tara said is the cutest voice known to man, it sounded like a koneko speaking. "That's so Kawaii!" Kyo said. Everyone forgot about the friends of Takako that are boys. "You like her?" Kotaro asked Kyo. "Yea! You have Takako, Kiato has Misha, Kisshu has Ichigo, Pai has some random girl, and Oniichan has that pudding girl." Kyo whispered to Kotaro. "Oniichan said he liked a girl named Lettuce but he thinks that Ryou already has her." Kotaro said almost aloud. "Who likes what, Nya?" Tara asked. "Lettuce my little friend thinks that all of you are foods." Takako whispered to Lettuce, "Could you tell her your names and show yourselves to her.". Lettuce walked up to Tara and said, "I'm Lettuce...". "Nice name, Nya!" Tara said. Annoying was the only way to describe her. "I'm Zakuro." Zakuro said in her mad tone of voice. "Now let's see there's Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, Kiato, Kotaro, Kyo, Zakuro, Lettuce, Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Misha, Me, and Tara." Takako said and pointed to everyone as she said their name, "Keiichiro and Ryou are **not** important.". "Wow, Nya! That's a lot of people, Nya!" Tara said jumping up and down. "What are you doing?" Ryou asked Takako who was writing something down. "I making groups of all of us." Takako said, "You and Keiichiro are not included.". Takako finished writing the groups and walked towards Tara and said, "Tara, I think you and Kyo should be best friends.". "I'll go meet him and become friends, Nya!" Tara said walking in Kyo's direction.


	4. Is she alive

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Kyo was staring at Tara. "Kyo, Nya! Let's be best friends, Nya!" Tara said very loud as she stood less that a foot away from Kyo. "Sure... Whatever." Kyo said kind of blushing. "You're eyes amaze me, Kyo, Nya!" Tara said giving Kyo a really big hug. Tara turned into a white koneko. "Another koneko?" Someone asked. "Hai, They're are the three Kitty-Cat Girls, two of the Mew Mews, and Takako." Pai said. Everyone stared at Pai like he just said something stupid which he didn't. "I **hate** you now!" Takako screamed at Pai and ripped off her necklace which fell to the floor. Takako turned into a Purple Ninja Cat Chimera Anima. "I **hate Ryou**! I** hate Kisshu**! I **hate Pai**! I **hate** being the** cat!**" the Takako Chimera Anima screamed which what she said sounded to everyone else like 'hate Ryou hate Kisshu hate Pai hate cat' or something like that. A claw was in Pai's and Ryou's backs and Kisshu was about to be eaten. "Taa-chan, I think you're being to harsh." Arekkusanda said which was heard over everything else. "**You!**"the Takako Chimera Anima screamed. "Taa-chan, everything you use to do was good but you were punished anyway, now you are doing things that are bad and people are scared of you." Arekkusanda said, "Taa-chan, you're not worth it. I don't think you are what you used to be. I'm leaving you **forever** and **never** coming back. You're hated by everyone and that's not what I want. I want to be with a girl that's nice and **won't** hurt anyone.". That was coming from a boy who loved her forever. The Takako Chimera Anima started laughing and said, "You will never have me dear cousin for I am not really here, I'm dead in my parent's house. If you check in the attic my body is still there from when my brother killed me.". Takako turned normal and said, "My dead body is still in the attic. Go check.". Takako turned around and said, "I have to leave for ten years can you be okay with that?". "Good she's leaving." Ryou said. "When I come back I won't be able to turn into my other forms, so I can't be an alien, a Mew Mew, or a Kitty-Cat Girl. I won't be able to turn into a cat either. I will return in my natural body." Takako said, "Good bye dear friends. Good bye till I come back, which I might not be able to. I am willing to remember my past for my future I might never have.". Then Takako disappeared from sight, forever. Everyone missed her terribly already. "I'm gone... Don't forget me..." Takako's voice said right after she left possibly forever. "Takako..." Kotaro said trying to hold back his tears, "I love you, Takako. I will always love you even if you never come back.". "You do have feelings for her!" Kyo said and started laughing. "Yeah, but your crush wants to be your friend." Kotaro said. Tara stared at Kyo and asked, "Is that true, Nya?". Kyo blushed. "It is, Nya!" Tara said. Tara gave Kyo a big hug and smiled. "I like you, K-y-o, Nya!" Tara said still hugging Kyo. Kyo was still blushing. "Thanks for everything, Nya!" Tara said then waved, "Bye bye, K-y-o, Nya!". Tara rushed out the door and tried to go to Spain. "How is she suppose to get back to Spain?" Kyo asked. "Oh no..." Misha said, "I better find her.". Misha rushed after the ten year old. "How is Tara and Misha suppose to get to their homes? Tara lives in Spain and Misha lives in America." Kiato said. "I don't think they can teleport." Pai said, "Kiato can you and Kyo go find them and teleport them to their homes?". "Hai!" Kyo and Kiato said. "I miss Takako." Kotaro said looking deeply depressed. "Son, I know how you feel." Pai said. "How is _he_ your son, Pai?" Lettuce asked. "He's my son?!" Pai said. "I don't feel comfortable around here I'm going home." Kotaro said. "The spaceship you mean." Pai said. "Takako was my only true friend." Kotaro said then teleported away. "He couldn't take it." Ichigo said. Pudding sat on the ground looking at Taruto. A voice said, "Die little mutant!". Then a crashing noise was heard and they saw Takako's death being played right in front of their faces. "Mango, you can't do this!" Takako's voice said but right when she said that he stabbed her eighteen times, the first six killed her and the rest was after she was really dead. "**I hate you!**" the voice yelled. _In the middle of life and death was Takako. _"_Takako." a voice said. Takako just stood there she was near a patch of wild flowers and she was underneath a tree. Takako saw a figure and then looked down. "Takako why aren't you listening?" the figure asked. She remembers that voice and she remembers that figure. "Because I don't want to. Because you don't care. Because you sent me here." Takako said softly. "I didn't know what I was doing all those years ago." the figure said making a 'I'm sorry' smile. "You didn't?!" Takako half asked half yelled. "I love you, Takako." the figure said. Takako blushed and said, "A man cannot marry his own sister.". "Who said anything about that?" the figure asked coming closer to Takako. "Mango, why are you here?" Takako asked. "I couldn't stand living without you, dear sister." Mango said. "I was living downstairs after you killed me then I was sent to live on the streets and when you killed yourself I died with you." Takako said. "You were?!" Mango half yelled half asked. Mango looked as if he was going crazy. "I wish you never killed me. I was sent to the streets to live because they thought that I had killed you." Takako said. "You kill me?!" Mango said, "They must have been going crazy.". "I would never kill you." Takako said, "They thought I was lying but I wouldn't lie. They thought you were gone but they were wrong.". "I know." Mango said hugging his sister. _Arekkusanda went to Mango and Takako's home and went up to their attic but instead of one dead body there were two dead bodies. Mango's and Takako's. "It's true..." Arekkusanda said. "Uncle Kyo, come up here and look at my discovery." Arekkusanda yelled down the attic's stairs. Soon enough Takako and Mango's father came up the stairs and into the attic. "What is it?" He asked. "Look! Mango killed Takako." Arekkusanda said, "It's true what Takako said was true.". "Takako told you something?" He asked. "Yes she told me that she had died and her body was in the attic." Arekkusanda said, "But I don't know how Mango died.". Takako and Mango's mother came up the attic stairs. "Look!" Arekkusanda said. She looked at her daughter's dead body then at her son's dead body. "His blood is still fresh." a voice said. "Why are you here?" Takako and Mango's dad asked. "The door was open so I let myself in." the voice said as a figure walked into the light. "Hatori." Arekkusanda said, "Takako told the truth, she would never lie.". "I know." was all Hatori said. "Never would a lie come out of that girl's mouth, never." Arekkusanda said. "Arekk-san, we know how much you loved that girl." another voice said. "Kagura?!" Taa-chan and Mango's dad yelled. "Taa-chan, you know I loved you." Arekkusanda said holding back the tears. Everyone left the room except Arekkusanda who was now crying, which nobody ever saw cry. "I loved you, Taa-chan." Arekkusanda said. _"Mango, I hear Arekk-san crying." Takako said, "I don't want him to cry because of me.". "Taa-chan, don't worry so much." Mango said still hugging his sister.__ Takako started to cry in her brother's chest as he was hugging her. "Thank you, Mango but I have to take you with me back into the world of life." Takako said teleporting her brother and herself somewhere._


End file.
